There are various reasons for tracking and analyzing user interactions with a computer application. For example, user interaction with a web based application may be tracked to determine conversion rate, such as, for example, how many users who logged in ultimately purchased a given product. As another example, user interaction with a web based application may be tracked to assess usability, including from what options the user has reached a given destination point within the application. As yet another example, user interaction with a web based application may be tracked to perform technology analysis, for example, allowing a company to compare the results of different technologies used within an application.
There are various solutions that allow web applications to track user interactions. In many cases, developers are required to write specific code in an application to send user interaction data from the application to an analytics server. To implement a change with respect to collecting user interaction data, a developer is further required to change the code and redeploy the application. In any case, programmatically enabling analytics often requires a significant amount of coordination between a developer implementing the analytics and a data analyst who is familiar with the information that needs to be captured. In some cases, the translation of technical information to marketing and other non-technical requirements hinders or prevents adequate development of user interaction analytic functionality.